1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle meter and a display apparatus which are provided with a transparent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent display devices themselves have a certain degree of transparency. Thus, the transparent display devices are applied to windows of buildings and vehicles, show windows of stores, or the like, so that they can not only provide such an essential display function as providing an advertisement and information but also be excellent in design characteristics (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-65031 for reference).
With the object of improving the high grade impression for an on-vehicle meter provided with a speedometer, a tachometer, a fuel gauge, a water-temperature gauge or the like, an on-vehicle meter has been recently proposed to include a transparent display device on a front surface of a meter including an indicator. In a case that a display device disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 is arranged at a front surface of an on-vehicle meter, the background of the display device is always seen through the display device, thus reducing visibility of the meter may be reduced.